Blind Noise
by EasternWolf23
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It is on Pandora Hearts and has my two OCs, Faye and Jasper. I'm trying to include a lot of suspense. It will be kind of weird at first but hopefully you will come to like it. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think so I can get better.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. It took me a long time to figure this out so I hope I did it right. It is a fanfic for Pandora Hearts adn it features my OCs Faye and Jasper. I hope you like it!

~Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or make any profit from it.~

* * *

~Chapter One~

It was finally time to go back home. This was my only thought while sitting patiently in the carriage. I received a letter one week ago from my Uncle stating that it was safe to return home. He'd sent me away because of the chains' abnormal movements. That was four years ago, I'm seventeen now. The sound of the coach driver's voice drifted back to me.

"We are almost there, Miss Vessalius."

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. Then, I turned my attention to the scenery flying past my window. I could see the mansion where my Uncle lived drawing closer. I was looking forward to seeing my uncle and best friend, Gil. Soon, we pulled to a stop at the entrance. I slowly stepped out of the carriage. The house seemed no different than when I left, but it felt so strange to be back. I straightened my clothes before walking in. Looking around, but not seeing anyone, I called out. "Uncle Oscar? Gil? Is anyone here?"

"Hello, there. Are you lost young lady?"

I yelped and spun around, only to see Xerxes Break inches from my face. He had his eyes closed and was wearing a huge grin. "Break, don't do that! You scared me. And wipe that silly grin off your face." He opened his eyes and looked at me, confused.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I laughed. "Of course you do! I guess I need to make a better impression if you forgot me after only four years!" His face flashed with recognition.

"I'll say, is it really you Miss Vessalius?"

I nodded and smiled broadly. Break laughed.

"So, Faye Vessalius has returned to the Vessalius house. That's wonderful! You must want to see your Uncle."

I nodded as confirmation.

"Well, I'm afraid that he isn't in at the moment. Both he and Gilbert are at the market, but he had me stay here because he said that there was an important package coming. My guess is that it just arrived."

"Well, I suppose that gives me time to change and get settled back in." I excused myself and walked upstairs to my room. I dropped my bags and pulled out a knee length, sleeveless blue dress, silver sandals, and a silver hair clip. I changed out of pants and red top into the dress and sandals. Then, I walked over to the vanity mirror and clipped my long, straight, dark brown hair into a loose bun. I wandered around the house for a few hours until I heard the front door open and close. I happily ran downstairs. My uncle was speaking with Break, and Gil was standing in the doorway. "Hello, Uncle Oscar!" He looked up at me, shocked, but before long his face softened into a fatherly grin.

"Faye, I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here?"

I looked at him, confused. "You sent me a letter telling me I could come home." I paused. "Didn't you?" He shook his head.

"Can I see this letter?"

I nodded and lead him upstairs to my room and pulled out the letter. I watched him stand there and read it for a while. "Uncle Oscar, is everything all right?" He put the letter down and looked me in the eye.

"I don't know if it is, Faye."

"Why?" I had feeling I knew what he was going to say, even before he said it.

"Because I didn't send this letter."


	2. Chapter 2

~Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or gain any profit from it. ~

Chapter Two

The three of us stood there for what seemed like forever. I didn't know what to say. I had honestly thought the letter had been from my uncle. Break was the first to speak.

"Well it wouldn't do much good to send the poor girl away the moment she arrives. Perhaps she could stay a while to see what events unfold?"

I had known Break for a long time. The result of those years was this: he only helped someone when it was to aid his own purposes. This should have angered me, but if it meant that I could stay…

"In any case, who could say that if we sent her back the same thing wouldn't happen again?"

My uncle looked hesitant.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt if you stayed for a while. But if something dangerous happened you are going straight back to the safe house."

I jumped in the air and gave him a big hug. "Thank you!"

"Why don't you go outside to find Gil and Jasper?"

I nodded. "Great idea!" With ought another word I dashed through the maze of hallways. Gil had been my best friend since I was little. Jasper, on the other hand, I had to win over. He had come to stay with us when his parents died. He didn't trust me, until I got rid of a snake that had been in his room. After that we were chums. Now, after all the years at the safe house, I could see them both again. I was breathless as I walked out into the garden. In the distance, I could see Gil and Jasper sitting by a tree. I sprinted over. Gil was the first to notice my presence. At first, he looked confused. Then, his eyes flashed with recognition.

"Faye? What are you doing here?"

I smiled but didn't say anything. I was still trying to catch my breath. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jasper's fleeting expression. He looked happy to see me, like Gil, but I could have sworn that only a moment ago there was something else in his gaze. I brushed it off. "I get to stay here again! As long as nothing bad happens, I won't have to go back to the safe house."

"That's great! It's been so quiet here with ought you."

I smiled happily. Jasper was still sitting there, silent. Then, they both stood up and I gasped. "You guys got so tall!" Jasper chuckled.

"Yup, it's been quiet with ought her."

They were each about a head taller than me. I scowled as I was forced to look up at them. Somewhere in the distance, a shout rang out.

"Gilbert!"

He groaned and started to walk off. "Hey, where are you going?" He turned back to look at me.

"I do still work here you know."

I watched him saunter away before turning back. When I did, Jasper was gone. "Jasper, where are you?" Confused, I scanned the landscape. He wasn't there. Then, I caught a glimpse of his coat in a back doorway. I ran to the door. It was his coat all right, but he wasn't in it. I grabbed it off the door and began to walk down the long, dark hallway. This was a part of the mansion I had never been in before. There was nothing but long, plain, dark walls. After a few minutes, light stopped filtering in. Another few minutes, and I knew something was wrong. It would be easy to find my way out, considering that the hallway was completely straight the entire way, but something told me to keep going. Suddenly, I stopped. There was a whisper echoing all around me. It was raspy and seemed to be giving instructions. I couldn't tell what it was saying, but it almost seemed that it was trying to coax me into doing something. "Hello, is anyone there?" The whisper stopped, and I shivered. I turned around and jumped. There was someone standing behind me. The figure spoke.

"You shouldn't have come back, Faye."

"Jasper? What are you talking about?" Abruptly, his hand shot out and grasped me by the throat. Before I could say anything, he slammed me against a wall and raised me in the air. I kicked and struggled but it was pointless, he was too strong. His grip tightened anyway.

"No one can here you scream down here, traitor."

I thought I was going to die. I was seeing red spots in my vision from lack of oxygen. He was really going to kill me. The room started to spin, so I closed my eyes and waited for all the pain to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

~Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or gain any profit from it. ~

Chapter Three

Something clicked in my head, but my eyes stayed closed. The whispers were back. This time, though, there seemed to be more voices. No, it was an echo. It was the same raspy, encouraging voice, just louder. I snapped my eyes open. Jasper was still staring at me with his hand around my throat. His eyes were darker than I remembered them. He didn't seem to hear the voice. I closed my eyes again and tried to focus on what it was saying. I grew calm as I listened to it. I knew that if I could understand what it was saying, everything would be fine. All I had to do was listen to that voice. I felt the sound washing over me. I suddenly realized that I was breathing slightly easier than before. There were chills running up and down my body. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled. Jasper made a face. It looked like a combination of fear and disgust.

"I thought of you as a friend, and you've been lying to me and everyone else this whole time!"

I didn't understand why he was angry, or why I felt so calm about it. His words didn't faze me one bit. At this point, I could breathe normally even though his hand was still wrapped around my throat. I continued to smile and stare. His face progressed into a warped anger. Then, he suddenly stopped and his eyes grew large. He seemed to have noticed my regular breathing. I saw him swallow and slowly release his grip. I closed my eyes when my feet hit the ground. Opening them again, I walked towards him until he was against the opposite wall. "You call me a traitor? I haven't changed since the time I left, but you are nothing like my friend." He didn't say anything. I cocked my head. "I don't think I like the 'new you'. I didn't want to go so far as to listen to the voice, but perhaps it would be best."

"The voice?"

I chuckled. "Oh never mind. Now let's see, how was I supposed to do it again?" I paused and tried to find the feeling I had before. "Ah, that's it!" I stepped back to the middle of the hall. "Don't worry; I still remember all the fun we used to have, so I'll make it quick." The next thing I knew I was falling deeper and deeper into my subconscious.

A shuddering went through my body. No, not shuddering, someone was shaking me. There were voices all around talking and yelling. _No, go away. I'm too tired._ No matter how many times I wished it all away, they were persistent.

"-ye! Faye are you alright?"

I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked up to see Gil. "What's going on?" I looked around, my vision coming into focus. I saw Uncle Oscar, Gil, some of the servants, and even Break. They all looked horrified. Then I noticed that something was off. There were red splotches all over the room, on the walls, floor, and ceiling. It was almost as if a blood red rain had showered the entire place. I finally noticed how warm and sticky I felt all over, so I looked down. When I did I almost threw up. I was covered in the same red substance the covered the stone all around me; blood. I began to shake. "What happened here?" Gil shook his head.

"I don't know. The servants heard screaming when they went outside and alerted the rest of the house. Then we all came down here to find this scene. What's the last thing you remember?"

I thought hard. "I was looking for Jasper after you left. I think I remember being slammed against a wall, but that's it." He looked away when I was finished. "What's the matter, Gil?" Then a thought occurred to me. "Gil, where did all this blood come from?"

"Jasper's dead. It looks as if he was sliced to bits. We think it was a chain. Oscar thinks whoever it was killed Jasper first and then went after you. You have severe choke marks and had blacked out."

Before I could say anything, a servant noticed that I was up and rushed over. Everyone else soon followed. The heat and lack of air from all the compressing bodies made me dizzy. Then, I was lost to the void of my subconscious once again.


	4. Chapter 4

~Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. ~

Chapter Four

I stirred and felt myself wake up. I wasn't sure what was going on, so I tried to open my eyes; only to immediately close them again. It was obnoxiously bright in the room I was in. I flipped over so that I was face down on the bed. Then, I slowly attempted to open my eyes again. This time I was successful. I allowed myself time to adjust to the light from my peripheral vision. When I turned back over, I realized almost instantly that I was in my own room. I exhaled a sigh of relief. _It must have just been a bad dream. _I smiled and cautiously stood up. I started to walk over to the door, but stopped suddenly when I saw my reflection in a mirror I was passing. I could feel my whole body shaking as I slumped down the closest wall. It felt like my brain had shut down. I sluggishly looked down at my hands; and brought them up to wrap around the blue and black bruises around my throat. I stared blankly out at the opposing wall. "It wasn't a dream at all." I could barely get my voice above a coarse whisper. Whether it was from my throat or from shock, I didn't know. I heard the door start to open, so I quickly dropped my hands and looked up. Uncle Oscar walked into the room. He looked around for a moment, as if he was puzzled, before his eyes fell on me. He smiled gently.

"What are you doing down there, Faye?"

I didn't respond. He walked over to me and reached out a hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"If you're feeling up to it, we could go downstairs."

I nodded and began to walk, but he stopped me.

"Why don't you change first?"

Only then did I notice that I was wearing pajamas. My only response was another nod. He left the room and I put on a simple, dark blue dress. I tried to brush my hair so it didn't look so bad. After I was feeling a little better with how I looked, I went downstairs. I didn't see anyone in the first few rooms so I looked out back. I noticed that Gil and Break were sitting on some chairs. I almost didn't go outside because I didn't want to bother them, but I felt like some fresh air might do me some good. I hesitantly walked out behind them. I guess they heard me because they both turned around at the same time. Break stared blankly at me, but Gil leaped up. His eyes were worried and I noticed that he was looking at my throat. I had tried to find a dress with a higher collar, but they all irritated the bruises too much; so I had to settle with a regular neckline.

"The bruises got worse."

He said this with a very sullen voice. I looked away, not making eye contact.

"Are you feeling any better?"

I tried my best to speak normally, and it was close to a success. "I am, my throats a little soar but that's about it." We didn't mention Jasper to begin with. After we had been sitting there for a while, I asked what they had done with him. Gil swallowed.

"Pandora took his…body…to study it for any signs of what might have happened."

I noticed he hesitated before saying "body". _Well, I guess it's not really a body anymore. He's just chunks. _After that, we sat there in silence. Uncle Oscar came along later, and by that time it was just me. He walked out silently and sat down. He didn't look at me or say anything. I suddenly thought of something. "Are you going to send me away, now?"

"No, Pandora thinks it would be best if you stayed here."

He gave no further explanation. He breathed deeply and looked at me.

"Faye, you know I'm not really your Uncle, don't you?"

I waited a moment before replying. "I always suspected it, but I wasn't sure. There was never any talk of how I was actually related to you, if at all. I still called you 'uncle' though, if for no other reason than it seemed appropriate." He looked away and nodded his head.

"I've been notified that Jasper won't have a burial. They say it's because he has no family left. The actual reason, though, is because they want to know what happened. That's probably what he would have wanted, anyway. He always was a bit morbid, always saying how people were just living test subjects."

I listened as I tried to remember him talking like that, but I couldn't. Nothing more was said of Jasper the rest of the evening. Everyone just went around in silence; like ghosts.

I hope it was good! Sorry I haven't been posting a lot on this story. Please review and let me know how I did!


End file.
